This specification relates to computer aided design and, in particular, part family representation and utilization in computer aided design systems.
Computer-aided design (CAD) systems utilize computers to allow users to create and modify designs of physical parts, mechanical piping, duct, electrical systems, machines, and buildings, for example. Software for CAD systems can represent three-dimensional objects using solid modeling techniques. Solid modeling techniques simulate objects using solid objects and enable a real world CAD model suitable for design and engineering tasks. Solid objects have parameters that behave in ways that are consistent with the physical behavior of corresponding real objects. This allows CAD systems to provide simulation, planning and verification of manufacture and assembly.